


You Saved Me

by OnlyDarylNormanFic



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daryl Dixon Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 11:31:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16743181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyDarylNormanFic/pseuds/OnlyDarylNormanFic
Summary: Request: Can I request something? Reader and her best friend get lost in the woods. Then her best friend gets bit and she takes the gun from the reader and puts it to her head (I think you get the just idea). Then Daryl finds the reader in the woods burying her friend. (Ps can you make the reader’s friends name Taylor??) To the reader and best friend, one can you also make it fluff or smut, please?Summary: Daryl finds the reader in the woods after she has just shot her best friend who had been bitten and was turning. He helps her bury her friend and takes her back to the camp with him. They quickly become friends as Daryl helps her heal from her trauma. They both develop feelings for each other and one night, on the reader’s birthday, Daryl tells her how much he wants her. Endgame lovey-dovey smut ending. Season 1 Era.





	You Saved Me

“Taylor? Taylor?! Wake up!” You shouted as you shock your best friend’s lifeless body.

You two had been wandering the woods ever since the outbreak had occurred just a few weeks before, sleeping wherever you could and eating whenever you could, which wasn’t often. You two had fled the monster, hoping that the woods would be safer. You had woken up from your nap against a tree to find Taylor laying unconscious on the ground.

You shook her body so hard, finally flipping her over to see her lifeless body fall limp on the ground.  
You checked her body for a bite mark, rolling up her sleeves and looking her arms and wrists over. That’s when you saw it, it was a small mark and it looked a few days old. You looked over at her lifeless face and tears began to stream down your face.

“Why didn’t you tell me, Taylor?!” You shouted at her as if she could hear you.

You shook your head and started to cry, remembering how this worked. You were in the city with Taylor’s family when the outbreak hit. You were a kid straight out of the foster care system and you hated your foster family and couldn’t wait to break free when you hit 18. You had no place else to go when that happened so more often than not you would stay with Taylor and her family. You two stayed there through the first few years of college because it had been cheaper than living on campus. One night her father was bitten and came home one night with the strange mark saying that some lunatic had bitten him. He soon after breaking into a fever and then one night when you were all asleep you heard Taylor’s mother cry out in pain.

The two of you had run into her parent's room to see her dad turned into the monster and was biting into her mother as she cried out in shock and excruciating pain. Her mother looked at you both and mouthed and with her last breath, “run.” Which is exactly what you did. You ran out into the city streets to find more people being eaten by these people who had turned into monsters.

You noticed a dead cop laying on the ground, with guts coming out of him and eyed his gun. You made a quick decision and grabbed it from his holster and tucking it into the back of your jeans. Taylor looked at you with fear in her eyes, nearly frozen from shock. You took her hand and looked at her.

“Come on, Taylor. We can make it. We just have to get out of here, now!” You said, looking around for a second.

You smiled as you saw the door of a car parked across the street open, a dead body laying out as if it was drug out of the car. You pulled Taylor away with you towards the car. You dropped her hand and began to pull the dead body all the way out of the car, struggling with his weight as you did.

“Get in the car!” You ordered Taylor who just watched you in complete shock.

She nodded and ran to the other side of the car and jumped in, quickly shutting it and locking her door.

You finally pulled the man all the way out, you laid him on the street and began to walk over to get in. Suddenly a hand gripped your ankle, causing you to nearly fall. You turned back around and saw the once dead man had come back to life and was cawing and clawing at you. Your hand went back to the gun in your pants, you quickly pulled it out, turned off the safety and aimed it as his head. You pulled the trigger and the bullet went straight through his eye, causing him to go limp in a second flat.

“Well, I guess that works.” You said to yourself as you quickly turned around and got in the car, swiftly slamming the door shut.

You looked down and smiled as you saw the keys still dangling in the ignition. You looked over at Taylor and handed her the gun.

“Here, hold this.” You said.

She took it timidly, never having been around such hardware before. You switched the safety back on and then set it in her hands. She looked over at you with wild, scared, eyes.

“It’s gonna be okay. I promise. But we need to get out of the city, now!” You said, turning the ignition and kicking the car into drive.

You pulled out into the street, trying to avoid the undead when you could, but hitting a few that you couldn’t avoid.

Monster after monster hit your hood and fell to the side as you drove through the city. You reached the interstate and saw how backed up it was with cars already trying to do the same thing. You made a quick U-turn and drove the car up the wrong way of an exit and onto the other side of the road, which was meant as a way into Atlanta.

“What are you doing?!” Taylor asked as she gripped the side of the car door.

“Well, do you want to sit in that?” You asked her, pointing at the gridlocked other side of the road.

She shook her head.

“Buckle up.” You said to her, kicking your foot down onto the gas pedal and speeding down the road.

You swerved in between a few cars coming at you from the other direction, honking your horn at them.

“Get out of the way assholes!” You shouted, smiling a little at the adrenaline rush you were experiencing as you dipped and dived around car after car.

After about twenty minutes the cars ceased and you found yourself pretty far from the city and those monsters. You two ended up ditching the car, realizing it would be much safer the fewer people you were around. You had found a backpack full of supplies in the trunk. Some water, cans of food and some clothes. You put it on your back and threw out your hand to Taylor to give you back the gun. She did and you shoved it back into the back of your jeans.

You looked around, gauging the moon and the landscape around you.

“Come on.” You said and led the two of you into the woods.

You two eventually found a quiet spot deep in the woods to camp for the night. You scavenged some firewood and kindling, lighting a fire with your lighter. You two sat down by it and rubbed your hands together over it, exhausted and cold from your trip. Taylor laid her head on your shoulder and finally let out her tears for her parents. You consoled her and told her to rest. You shed your own tears in private for them and for the fallen world, looking over at Taylor asleep as you kept watch.

In your world fighting to survive was nothing new, although you had to admit this was a new turn you had never saw coming. But, it was all the same to you; fight to survive and always watch your back, people always wanted what they could take and you learned at a very early age that also included you. You had fought all your life to stay safe and keep those you could safe too. You and Taylor had met when she moved to Atlanta with her family a few years back. Since then she had been like a sister to you and her family became yours. You swore that night that you would do whatever you had to to keep her safe.

And now here she was laying in front of you with the same bite that seemed to kill everyone and turn them into those things. You kneeled over her lifeless body, sobbing at your loss and angry at her for not telling you. After about a half an hour you started to hear ragged breathing coming from her lips, her chest starting to move up and down, simulating breath. You looked over at her, scared for the very first time since this whole thing had happened. Your lips trembled as you watched her body twitch and re-animate, coming back to unnatural life.

“No… No… No!” You cried, your hand shaking with the same gun in it.

You checked the chamber, only one left.

You looked over and watched her eyes open, which were now a grey decaying color. Her head slowly turned toward you and she raised her arms toward you, starting to claw at you.

You closed your eyes, shaking your head as the tears rained down your face, wishing like hell this was a nightmare you could wake up from. How were you supposed to do this without her? You felt her hand on your leg as it clawed at your jeans. You opened your eyes and saw her body trying to turn towards you, a look of hunger on her face.

You took a deep breath and pointed the gun at her head.

“I’m so sorry.” You said, pulling the trigger as you closed your eyes in pain.

You heard the gunshot echo through the woods and birds flying away, scared at the sound. You felt her hand on you go limp and you started to cry again. You opened your eyes after a minute and saw the bullet hole in her forehead and her body lying limp again, this time her eyes open and cold as they stared up lifelessly at the sky.

You dropped back on your heels, dropping the gun and pushing her hand off of you. You stared at her with your tear-soaked face for what seemed like hours until you finally stood up, looking down at her lifeless body before picking up the gun and looking around. You started to walk through the woods, your eyes searching for something. You spotted a cabin about a half a mile away and walked over to it, looking around cautiously before looking around the outside of the cabin. You saw a shovel leaning up against the old, dark brown paint on the side of the cabin and went to pick it up. You threw it over your shoulder and turned to head back to Taylor’s body.

You returned to find her in the same spot and a crow pecking at her, you rushed over and shooed it away. You looked around and saw a nice little spot in between two giant trees, nodding to yourself that that was the perfect place to lay her to rest. You wiped your eyes and took a few deep breaths and then walked over and got to work digging.

You heaved away in the hot sun as you dug her grave, looking over at her body every now and then as if it would somehow float away. After an hour or so you looked around, noticing you had dug it far enough down. You climbed out of the grave, throwing the shovel up first and then gripping at the earth as you climbed out. You got to your feet and walked back over to Taylor, standing over her as you said a silent prayer. You crossed your self and opened your eyes to the sight of her again.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t protect you. Rest well. You’re the best friend I’ve ever known.” You said as a few more tears slipped down your face.

You leaned down to pick up some dirt and sprinkled it over her body.

Suddenly you heard a clicking sound of a weapon being engaged. You quickly turned toward the sound, drawing your gun. Your eyes hit a man with dirty blonde hair who was pointing a crossbow of all things at you. You pointed the gun at the man and your eyes turned hard as you planted your feet. You knew it was empty, but he didn’t.

“What do you want?” You asked, your heart pounding with fear but your face set at an angry resolve.

The man looked over at you and then down at Taylor.

“What’s this?” He asked, shouting a little in anger.

“What’s it look like?” You asked, neither of you breaking your stalemate.

“Did she turn?” He asked, rocking back and forth on his heels as he decided your fate.

You nodded.

“Don’t they all?” You asked, your voice breaking with sadness for a second.

He looked down in sadness for a second and dropped his bow’s aim on you, holding it toward the ground now with his right arm.

He nodded and looked over at you with slightly less angry eyes.

“Sorry.” He said, shifting awkwardly as if he didn’t know what to say.

You looked at him warily as you pointed the gun at him for another few seconds before nodding your head and dropping it, putting it back into the back of your jeans for safe keeping.

“Thanks.” You said, also not sure what to say to this stranger in front of you, shifting back and forth on your own heels as you looked over at him with cautious curiosity.

He saw you put your gun away and he nodded, setting his bow on the ground beside him as a sign of good faith.

“Sorry, I had to be sure.” He said, gesturing at the bow and then back at you as he raised his hands in surrender.

You nodded.

“I get it.” You said.

He looked over at you and nudged his nose towards the dead body.

“You know her?” He asked, looking over your tear-soaked face and putting it together.

You looked down at the ground sadly and nodded.

“Ya want some help?” He asked, eyeing the grave you had dug and then looking back at you.

You looked over at him with genuine surprise and slowly nodded.

“Sure, that’d be good.” You said, nodding as you looked back at her body.

The man walked over to you, startling you with his stealth as you turned back around and he was just a few feet away.

He took in your appearance. You looked exhausted in every sense of the word. He gripped a canteen from his belt loop and handed it to you.

“Here. Drink.” He said, pushing it toward you.

You looked at it warily and back at him with the same caution.

“You first.” You said, testing his intentions.

He nodded, smiling a little at your caution and took a sip of water from it. When he was done he handed it back to you.

You finally took it and gulped it down. You hadn’t drunk or eaten anything in days. When you were finished you wiped your mouth and handed it back to him, empty.

“Sorry.” You said, apologizing for taking it all.

He shook his head.

“Don’t be. Ya needed it.” He said.

He looked over at the dead body and then back at you as he refastened the canteen on his hip.

“I can handle it. Why don’t you get some rest.” He said.

You shook your head looking back at Taylor.

“No. I owe her this much.” You said.

The man nodded in understanding.

You both walked over to her body, the man too her ankled and you scooped your arms up under her armpits as you raised her lifeless body into the air. You both grunted and struggled as you slowly carried her body over to the grave. You set her back down again and the man jumped into it. He scooped Taylor’s body up into his strong arms and slowly placed her into the grave, careful to take his time and not damage her any more than necessary. He laid her peacefully on the ground and looked up at you. You reached your hand down to him and helped him climb out. Once he was out you both looked down at her in the grave.

You looked over at the stranger, suddenly so thankful that you didn’t have to do this alone.

“Thank you.” You said, sincerely, peering over at him gratefully.

He looked back at you with hard eyes, which softened a little as they hit yours. He chewed on his lip and nodded.

“It’s what I would want if I lost my brother.” He said, nodding his head down in respect to you.

You nodded and looked back down at Taylor, kneeling down to sprinkle more dirt on her.

“She was the one person I had left. What am I supposed to do now?” You asked as if to yourself, briefly forgetting the man at your side as your wheels turned.

The man walked over and picked up the shovel, taking it in his hands as he started to bury her with dirt. You watched and grieved as he covered her body, more tears slipping out. You quickly wiped them away, knowing you had an audience. You had made it a rule to never let anyone see you cry. The only one who ever had was laying now in the grave beneath you.

When he was done he patted the ground, packing it down tightly. He leaned back, heaving a little and nodded to himself.

“It’s a nice spot.” He said, looking over at you reassuringly.

You nodded, your eyes still glued on the now packed grave.

You stood up and looked up at the tree above her head, there was a small branch sticking out. You took the necklace off that you were wearing, the one she had given you. It was one half of a heart. Your best friends necklaces you two always wore since the day you had gotten them years before. You walked over to the small branch and hung it there. Another tear falling as you placed it as her headstone.

You stared at it sadly for what seemed like hours, time didn’t seem to exist as you grieved. The man gave you your time and your space, standing behind you protectively as he caught his breath.

After what seemed like forever you closed your eyes, forcing yourself back to reality and turning around to face the man.

He looked over at you with his head hung in sadness at your loss.

You rubbed your arms up and down as you looked over at him, not sure what or where to go from here.

He noticed the lost look in your eyes and finally spoke again.

“Do ya have a place to stay?” He asked, chewing on his lip as he looked nervously back over at you.

You huffed and shook your head.

“No. We… we were trying to find a place. But, we… we hadn’t found one safe enough yet.” You said, looking back over at the grave wishing you could talk to her again.

Daryl nodded in understanding looking at the ground a minute before looking back at you wincing a little.

“I… We’ve got a camp… Just a few miles down that way… You could come with me… I mean, if ya want.” He said with unsure eyes.

You looked over at him with surprise.

“We?” You asked.

“Yeah, there’s a group of us… A cop, a few families… My brother…” He said, looking over at you.

You thought for a second to yourself, wondering what was the best decision. You slowly nodded in agreement.

“Okay. Thanks.” You said, smally, not liking the feeling of having to ask for handouts but knowing that no one would survive this world alone anymore.

He nodded, looking up at you with his dark blue eyes with slight hope as he did.

“Okay. Follow me.” He said, turning around and walking over to his crossbow.

“Wait!” You said, causing him to turn around and look at you with confusion.

“What’s your name?” You asked, curiously looking over at this mystery man in front of you.

He slung the crossbow around his shoulder and shifted it into place and then peered over at you.

“Daryl. Daryl Dixon.” He said.

You nodded and walked over to him, pushing your hand out to him.

“Y/N.” You said.

He looked at your hand and smiled, taking it in his own and shaking it, bringing his eyes back to yours as he did.

“Nice to meet you, Daryl.” You said, letting a small smile of gratitude cross your lips.

You two shook hands briefly and he quickly dropped his hand from yours, shifting the crossbow on his shoulder again as he nodded to you.

“We better get going. It’ll be dark soon.” He said, looking over at the sun’s position.

You nodded, your eyes dropping a second. You looked back over at the grave and the necklace hanging on the tree branch one more time before turning toward the man and nodding in agreement.

He nodded back and you both silently began you walk to his camp.

He looked over at you every so often on the walk back, noticing the lost look on your face as you internally dealt with your friend. He wanted to say something, but he didn’t know what in the world would make you feel any better so he just looked ahead and led you to safety. The truth was he was never good with words to begin with, and he certainly had no clue what to say to make you feel better about losing someone you were obviously close to. Hell, if it had been him he didn’t know what he would do, especially being alone like you were.

He brought you to the camp and signaled to the cop they called Shane. He walked over and Daryl explained the situation. The cop looked you over and finally nodded and agreed to let you in. Daryl dipped his head in thanks and then led you down the road, which had tent after tent pitched next to it. He led you to a tent and opened it, opening the flap and gesturing to you. You nodded in thanks and walked inside. You noticed all the arrows spread around the floor and a few knives and lighters scattered around. Daryl walked inside after you, keeping the flap open as he set his crossbow down on the ground.

“I know it ain’t much…” He said, kicking the arrows to the side of the ten to make more room for you.

“But it’s yours if you want.” He said gesturing at the sleeping bag on the other side of the tent.

You looked over at him and smiled, nodding your head in thanks.

“Why don’t ya try and get some rest, Y/N.” He said, looking over at you with concern.

You nodded and looked back over at the sleeping bag, exhaustion hitting your body like a tidal wave at the thought of a safe place to rest. You kicked your shoes off and climbed into the sleeping bag, zipping it up as you nestled your head into the pillow underneath it. You closed your eyes as you nestled in and then opened them to look up at the man who was awkwardly shifting around again as he looked over at you.

“What about you?” You asked, suddenly realizing you were kicking him out of his own bed.

He shook his head and shrugged.

“I’ll be fine outside.” He said, gesturing towards the open flap.

“You just rest, okay?” He said, his voice soft with concern.

You nodded and yawned, nearly unconscious already at the feel of the comfy makeshift bed. You turned to your side and nuzzled your head into your arm as you closed your eyes and started to fall asleep.

“Goodnight, Daryl.” You said, so completely at ease with his presence, which was something very new to you.

He nodded and smiled a little as he watched you relax.

“Night, Y/N.” He said.

You heard him walk outside and zip the door shut. You laid there a few more minutes before drifting off to sleep at the sound of him starting a fire just outside the tent.

\-----

You woke up halfway through the night to the sound of him stoking the fire and cussing under his breath. You sat up and rubbed your arms, which were cold from the night air. Georgia was one of the few places in the country that had the ability to scorch you during the day and freeze you at night. You got up and put your shoes on. You unzipped the door of the tent and walked outside to see Daryl sitting on a log trying to warm himself by the fire, shivering slightly.

“Why don’t you come inside?” You asked him, feeling bad for making him freeze out here in the cold.

He was startled by your voice and his eyes quickly turned to yours as he crossed his arms around his chest.

“I’m fine.” He said, looking back into the fire with hard resilience.

You smiled at his stubborn nature and shook your head, walking over to him and sitting next to him on the next log over.

“Well, then, I’m fine out here too.” You said, pushing your hands to the fire.

He looked over at you and huffed a small smile coming to his lips as he nodded, leaning toward the fire and mirroring you by putting his hands back out over the fire. After a few minutes of silence, he looked over at you with questioning eyes.

“You okay?” He asked in a soft voice.

You stared into the fire as it licked the wood and nodded, hardening your eyes.

“I have to be.” You said, trying to push the image of that bullet hole in her head away.

“Ya did the right thing.” He said as if he could read your mind.

You looked over at him and locked eyes with his.

He nodded.

“By killing her quick. You didn’t the right thing. You wouldn’t want her becoming like them.” He said, looking over at his brother’s tent across the way as he thought about losing him the same way.

You nodded and looked down at the ground.

“It sure didn’t feel like the right thing.” You admitted softly.

He looked over at you, chewing on his lip a minute before speaking again.

“There ain’t nothin’ ‘bout this world that feels right.” He said, looking over at you as your eyes came back to his.

“You just gotta find a way to keep goin’.” He said, looking over into your eyes seriously.

You nodded, looking back at the fire for a minute. You laughed a little to yourself and rolled your eyes to the sky as you brought your hands down to your thighs, rubbing them up and down as you spoke.

“Well, that certainly was the same in the last world, too.” You scoffed, looking over at him with a sarcastic smile.

He smiled back and nodded.

“Sure was.” He agreed, looking back at the fire.

He looked over at you and noticed the scars on your right wrist, they looked like burn marks from a cigarette. He looked over at you and took in your hard appearance as you held yourself together as if it was something you were used to. You were young, but your hardened behavior sure didn’t make you seem like your age. He looked back at the scars and spoken.

“Where’d ya get them scars?” He asked.

You looked over at him and then down at your wrist.

“Oh, this? Just one of the many souvenirs from my foster dad.” You said, laughing about it with ease as you looked back over at Daryl.

“Yeah, he was a piece of work… Never met a bottle he didn’t love and he loved to take it out on me.” You said.

“This was from the time he came home and found me up past curfew.” You said gesturing to the burns on your wrist.

“The was from the time I stayed out to late on a school night.” You said, pulling your shirt collar down to reveal similar burn marks on your neck. 

“This was from when I stayed out too late with a boy.” You said, lifting your shirt up and exposing your stomach, which had a few large burns in straight lines.

“He got creative that night, stuck a knife in the fireplace and held it to me.” You said, looking down at the scars with anger.

You dropped your shirt and looked back into the fire, with a numb expression on your face.

“There are plenty more… But, I won’t waste your time.” You said, wincing a little at the memories.

Daryl nodded and looked into the fire with equal anger as he thought about his own past, knowing all too well your pain.

“I’m sorry,” Daryl said, keeping his gaze fixated on the flames.

You looked over at him and smiled at his words, shrugging as you spoke.

“It’s not your fault. Taylor’s family… they took me in… until…” You said, gulping as you relived the nightmare all over in your head.

Daryl nodded in understanding.

“Where are your parents?” He asked, looking over at you.

You laughed and shrugged easily.

“Who knows now… They never wanted me. I grew up without them, like so many of us did.” You said, a look of sadness crossing your face as you thought about the people who created you that just discarded you like you were nothing to them.

Daryl nodded, his eyes and heart sad for you. You both stared into the flames in silence for a few more minutes before you looked back over at this man who had saved you, curiously.

“What about you?” You asked, cocking your head to the side and welcoming a distraction from your own pain.

Daryl huffed and side-eyed you, pushing his tongue around him his mouth as he decided on his answer.

“Mom died when I was young. My dad was an asshole. And since all this? It’s just been me and my brother.” He said, looking back over at Merle’s tent.

You nodded and studied the man. He was hardened about his past, just like you. But, there was something softer in him that he had shown you today. He was a good man. An honest man. You wondered when the last time was that you had come across that.

He looked over at you, noticing you looking at him in a peculiar way and he shifted uncomfortably, looking back at the fire.

“Why don’t you come inside? You can’t stay out here all night, it’s freezing.” You said to him, trying to get him to lock eyes with you again.

He shook his head.

“Nah. Ya don’t need me in there while ya sleep.” He said, shifting uncomfortably again.

You stood up and held your hand out to him, causing him to look up at you with confused, but hard, eyes.

“Maybe I do.” You said, looking around this strange new place and then back to him.

“You are after all the only one I know here. I trust you. Come on.” You said again, insisting he come with you into his shelter.

He looked down at the ground and nodded as he thought about it. He finally looked back up at you and took your hand as he stood.

“Okay.” He said.

You both kicked out the flames and walked into the tent, his hand in yours as you led him inside.

He quickly pulled his hand out of yours the minute you were inside and zipped the door shut. He took his lighter out and lit it, walking over and lighting a small lantern he had next to the sleeping bag. He knelt down and looked over at you and watched you kick out of your shoes and climb back into the sleeping bag. You scooted as far over to the side as you could and gestured to him, patting the spot next to you.

“Come sleep, Daryl.” You said, looking up at him with a small smile.

He looked over at you quizzically as if he couldn’t believe you had suggested it.

You laughed a little to yourself and patted the spot again.

“It’s all right. We can be adults about this, can’t we? Besides, it is freezing!” You complained, your lips chattering a little as you felt the cold air.

He nodded, staring at you as his inner wheels spun. He finally stood up and kicked out of his shoes, climbing into the sleeping bag beside you. He slowly slide inside, zipping up the side of the bag when he was in and slowly laying down, his body stiff as a board as he did. He slowly placed his head down on the pillow and his right arm stiffly and slowly dropped down above your head.

You looked over at him, laying on your side and smiled as you watched him become more awkward than ever before, just being here with you. You loved to see the effect you had on this man. You looked him over, silently gauging him and what you thought about him. He had saved you today, in so many ways, and here he was still so respectful. You had never met a man who had done so much for you. In less than 24 hours he had already treated you better than any man before.

You scooted into him, placing your hand timidly on his chest as you looked up into his nervous eyes.

“Is this okay?” You asked.

He looked down at your hand on his chest and nodded, his body slightly relaxing into yours.

You smiled and nestled your body into his, resting your head on his shoulder and closing your eyes, breathing him in.

“You make me feel safe, Daryl… I haven’t had that in… well, ever.” You said, laughing to yourself as you nestled further into him.

You smiled wider when you felt his arms slowly come down and wrap around you. He looked down at you, trying to control his heart rate as he heard your words.

“Sleep now, Y/N.” He said softly, trying to get comfortable with you in his arms, this precious, amazing, thing he had found, so lost and wounded in so many ways and yet so beautiful and strong.

You nodded and yawned. You opened your eyes and leaned up to softly kiss his cheek before nestling back into him.

“You saved me today, Daryl… Thank you.” You said, closing your eyes and drifting back to sleep in his arms.

He stared down at you as he watched you fall asleep. Once he knew you were out he allowed himself a small smile, still staring down at you curiously. Where had you come from? Here he thought the world had ended and then you showed up, showing him that maybe his world had just begun. He watched you sleep on him for a while longer before turning and putting out the light. He nestled into you, wrapping you further into him, knowing you were asleep and loving the feeling of you in his arms.

He didn’t get much sleep that night as he wondered about you, everything about you and where this could be headed.

\-----

So, you and Daryl became friends and bunkmates as you slowly integrated yourself into this new group. Weeks went by and with every day dealing with Taylor’s death became more manageable. It helped that it seemed everyone in this group you had found had lost someone as close to them. Shane, Lori, and Carl had lost a man named Rick. Dale had lost his wife. Andrea and Amy had lost their parents. Carol had Ed still, but he was an asshole who everyone hated. All and all it seemed these people had lost just as much as you in the outbreak, so it was easier for you to grieve.

Daryl became your best friend and confidant. He still got skittish whenever you were too close to him. But, he slowly got used to you. He told you more about his dad and his abuse as time went on and you bonded with Merle. In fact, you became one of Merle’s favorites from the camp, something you were told was quite a feat.

Daryl quickly fell head over heels for you. He loved everything about your moxie and resilience. You were so strong and had been through so much, but you didn’t let it harden you. You were always helping Carl and Sophie with their homework and always had a smile and a helping hand for others. He knew sometimes you would think back to Taylor, on those days he found you out by the reservoir staring into the distance with questions and sadness in your eyes. But, you also picked yourself back up and went on trying.

Today was one of those days.

Daryl watched you from afar as you sat on top of a big rock overlooking the water. Your eyes searching for answers you knew you would never find. He walked over to you, standing behind you as he looked out at the scenery. You closed your eyes and smiled, feeling his presence hovering over you protectively.

“Hey, Daryl.” You said with a smile on your lips.

“Hey.” He said, with a smile at the fact that you could tell it was him.

“Ya alright, Y/N?” He asked with concern as he looked down at you.

You smiled wider at his concern and nodded. You opened your eyes and searched the water, you smile dropping.

“Yeah. I’m alright. It’s just… Today would have been her birthday.” You said, a sad smile crossing your lips.

Daryl nodded in understanding and dropped down to sit next to you, putting his arms around his knees as he looked out at the water.

“How old?” He asked.

“She would have been 22 today. We were only a week apart.” You said, looking over at him sadly.

He looked back at you and nodded.

“I’m sorry, Y/N.” He said, looking into your eyes, wishing he could make the sadness disappear.

You nodded and looked back at the water.

“We had this plan you know… to break free from Atlanta after we finished college. We had the map all drawn out for the places we wanted to see and enough money to get us maybe 1/4th of the way through.” You said laughing to yourself.

You looked around and looked over at Daryl.

“I guess in a way we made it happen.” You said with a small smile.

He smiled and nodded, looking down at the rock as he spoke.

“I guess in a way ya did, Y/N.” He said, giving you that much.

You two sat in silence for another few minutes as the wind whipped around you.

Daryl looked over at you with a curious smile.

“So, it’s your birthday soon?” He asked, cocking his head with a smile.

You looked over at him and nodded.

“One week…” You said, looking dismally at the water as you thought about ‘celebrating’ alone.

“I know what it’s like to lose someone you care about like that.” He said, wincing at the memory of losing his mother as a child.

You looked over at him curiously nodded in understanding, seeing the pain in his eyes as he relieved a memory you were not privy to. You leaned your head over onto his shoulder, looking back out onto the water.

“Thanks for being here.” You said softly, loving how safe and protected he made you feel.

He nodded and leaned easily into your body as you both stared out at the crashing waves.

“I’ll always be here for ya, Y/N.” He said.

“You’re the only one.” You said, nestling further onto his shoulder.

He looked out at the water and smiled a small smile to himself.

“Well then, I’m the only one.” He said, matter-of-factly.

You smiled and nodded, fighting away the tears that threatened to come at the thought of Taylor and your grief.

“I don’t know what I’d do without you.” You admitted, gulping back your fears.

Daryl put his arm around you and pulled you into his body further.

“You don’t have to worry about that, Y/N. I’m not goin’ anywhere.” He said, slowly rocking you back and forth against his body.

The next few days went by, uneventfully. You noticed Daryl looking at you differently the closer you two became. You had to admit you found him amazingly attractive and you often wondered at night when his arms were wrapped around you what it would be like to be with him. You wondered what he would feel like on top of you and kissing you like you were the only one he needed. You had dreams about it more and more, waking up nearly moaning to yourself at the dreams of him all over you. You had been with a few guys, two to be exact, but neither of them had ever made you feel remotely the way Daryl made you feel. Daryl made you feel like you were on fire with love, warmth, and longing as if his touch would bring you everything you would need to find happiness again. And find love for the very first time in your life.

Sometimes you saw him looking at you in the same way. But every time you caught him he cleared his throat and looked away, turning his attention elsewhere. You started to wonder if it was just you. You were lost in these thoughts as you walked to your tent. You unzipped it and walked in to find Daryl sitting cross-legged on the bed with a small hostess cupcake and a candle burning in it.

You looked at it and then looked back up at Daryl with a surprised smile.

“Happy Birthday, Y/N.” He said, with a small smile on his lips at your reaction.

“What is this?” You asked him as you zipped the door shut and sat down across from him.

“What’s it look like?” He asked with a smile as you sat down across from him.

“It’s your birthday cake.” He said, pushing it toward you.

“Make a wish!” He said, his eyes sparkling as he looked over at you.

You smiled, looking at him with nothing but love before nodding and focusing on the candle. You closed your eyes and thought about your wish. Daryl popped back into your mind and you thought about him all over you again, giving you everything you had wanted from him for so long.

You opened your eyes and looked over at him with a smile as you blew out the candle.

Daryl quickly pulled the candle out and threw it on the floor next to him, handing you the cupcake.

You took it and traced your finger around the icing, scooping it into your mouth and licking it off your finger.

“Oh my god! I almost forgot how good these were!” You said as you closed your eyes with a smile, swallowing the sweet chocolate down.

Daryl’s throat cleared and he looked away with an uncomfortable look on his face, trying to deny how fucking cute you were and how much you were turning him on as you sucked the frosting down your finger.

You looked over at him with confusion and titled your head.

“What?” You asked, giggling a little as you took a bite of your cupcake.

His eyes shifted a few times before coming back to yours.

“Nothin’… It’s nothin’.” He said, wrapping his arms around his now propped up legs to hide the erection you had given him.

Like you, he had been wondering for some time what it would be like to be with you and with each passing day it was harder to be so close to you without acting on his urges. Especially with how open you had been to him lately.

“It’s not nothing.” You said calling his bluff looking over at him with a reassuring smile on your face.

You sat the half-eaten cupcake on the ground beside you and peered over at him curiously.

“Tell me.” You said.

He squirmed around, looking everywhere but into your eyes, not sure what to say. He cleared his throat again, wondering if he should tell you his feelings or not. He finally puffed out his chest and looked over at you.

“Okay… Lately, I guess I’ve been… I’ve been feelin’ things… for ya.” He admitted slowly and in his own painstakingly awkward way.

He looked away, so sure you were going to laugh at the thought.

Your mouth dropped and you looked him over. Did he really just say that?

You looked away and nodded, trying to hide the smile on your face as you replayed his words in your head. You looked back over at him and noticed as his eyes quickly left you, looking over at the side of the tent with sadness in his eyes.

You shook your head and laughed a little to yourself. You took a deep breath and slowly crawled over to him. You kneeled in front of him and watched as you timidly put your hands onto the sides of his face, pushing them slightly back into his hair and holding them there.

He slowly looked over at you, his eyes nervous as if your answer would be anything but yes.

You leaned over and kissed his forehead and then kissed his nose. You looked down at his lips and smile to yourself as you spoke.

“Kiss me, Daryl. You know I’m yours.” You said matter-of-factly as you locked eyes with his, yours bold and sure he was it.

He looked up at you and he smiled a small smile, his hands slowly coming to your lower back, running slightly up and down it.

“Is that what ya want, Y/N?” He asked, his heart racing at the possibility.

You looked over and him and nodded, smiling like the love drunk idiot you were.

“Yes. I’m sure.” You said, looking into his eyes and begging for his kiss.

He looked up into your eyes, studying them as if he was expecting you to be lying. When all he saw was pure love and want his heart melted even more for you. He looked you up and down, in his arms and then back to your eyes, his eyes looking guilty and unsure.

“I don’t know, Y/N… Maybe it isn’t a good-“

You pushed your lips to his, taking the first step, kissing his lips slowly before leaning back and smiling at him.

“I’ve never had a man who treated me as good as you, Daryl. I want you to be with me. I want to be with you. The way it’s supposed to be when a man loves a woman.” You said, your eyes pleading for more of him, all of him.

Daryl looked you over once more for a second, making sure you were sure before he pounced on you, pushing his lips into yours. He kissed them so sweetly and so softly, looking up at your reaction as he did. All he saw was pure happiness, so he continued. He looked back down at your lips and smiled, pushing his lips back to yours for a longer kiss. He wrapped his arms around you and pulled you harder into him, opening his legs as he let you inside his bubble. You two slowly fell backwards and down onto the pillow behind you.

You moaned happily as he readjusted you two, laying down onto the sleeping bag and pulling you down softly with him. You fell onto his body and moaned happily as you felt his arms wrap around you. His grip was strong, so protective of you as you fell into him. He kissed your lips slowly a few more times, checking each time to make sure you were still enjoying it. You noticed and looked down at him and smiled happily, kissing his lips back with yours before leaning back as you looked deep into his eyes and spoke.

“You don’t have to worry, Daryl. I’m saying yes. Please, don’t be afraid, I want you more than I’ve ever wanted anyone before… And kiss me again.” You said, pushing your lips excitedly back down onto his for a harder kiss this time.

His right hand came up to your neck and gripped it, finally holding your kiss to his. He gave you a hard kiss back before dipping back off your lips just long enough to lick his tongue up your upper lip. You moaned softly as your lips opened to him and you melted into him when he slowly pushed his tongue inside your mouth. He slowly rolled his tongue around yours, looking again at you to make sure you were enjoying it. When he looked up at you, you had your eyes closed with a look of pure bliss on your face, so he continued to swirl his tongue around and around yours, with more fervor with each pass.

You sunk further into him at his kiss, melting into him willingly and lovingly as you felt him giving you everything with his tongue. You started to swirl your tongue around his, playfully fighting with it here and there, earning you a happy moan and a tighter grip from his hands on you and then an increase in your tongues dance.

His right hand gripped your neck harder with each lap, pulling you into him as if he needed you closer with every lap. And his left hand slowly began to venture down your back and to your ass. He gripped it, loosely at first as his tongue took yours on a wild ride.

You moaned louder and happier at the touch and he groaned louder into your mouth and pulled you harder into him and for the first time he thrust his hips up into yours, using his hand on your ass as leverage to keep you grounded into him.

You moaned louder, your lips coming off of his as your head slightly fell back and you smiled with your eyes closed in pleasure at his actions. He looked up at you and noticed and repeated his actions, slowly rocking his hips up into yours and then holding them harshly into you as his hand ventured down into your pants and panties, tucking it under them to grab your bare ass.

All the while he looked up at you and gauged your reaction. You moaned and arched your body harder into his, sighing his name.

“Daryl….” You sighed in sweet delight at the feeling of this gentle yet strong man taking you to a high that you had never been before, not like this, never like this.

He felt like heaven.

And to you? He was.

You had been with a few guys before, most didn’t waste their time on getting to know you, let alone making love to you in ways that set you on fire like Daryl did. He was such a gift and you couldn’t believe you got to unwrap him.

Daryl’s lips came off yours and migrated to the side of your neck. You turned it willingly, loving the feeling of his tongue running over to it and running up to your ear as his hands caressed you eagerly.

His left hand ran down from your neck, down your back, and to your ass as well. He pushed it under your pants and both of his hands massaged your ass more willingly as he suckled on the spot just below your ear, his hips slowly rocking up into yours.

You soon met his match, loving the feeling that the rhythm and contact created. You closed your eyes and smiled as you felt him all over you, never knowing it could feel this good. He felt you starting to join his rhythm and his lips ran their way up to your ear to whisper to you.

“I’ll take such good care of ya, Y/N… Ya feel so fuckin’ good… I love the feeling of ya on me.” He admitted, telling you the one hundred percent truth as his hands slowly groped you.

You giggled a little in delight at his words and nodded, running your hands into the back of his hair and massaging it roughly.

“Take good care of me, Daryl… I need you.” You admitted, realizing how turned on and wet you were for him; how much you needed him to take you to heaven.

He moaned into his kiss under your ear and then leaned back.

You turned your head and looked down at him with pure want and admiration as if he was the only thing you could see.

He kissed your lips one more time before slowly rolling both your bodies over until he was on top of you. He slowly pushed his right knee in between your legs and you opened them willingly as his tongue dove around and around yours, deeper as he felt you open to him and he sank down onto your body.

You moaned at the sensation, loving every feeling of his body’s weight coming into yours. He sank down and you submitted happily, wrapping your arms around his shoulders and pulling him, and his kiss, deeper into yours. You swirled around his tongue faster as you slowly started to rock your hips up and down into his, loving the pleasure and slight relief it created.

He groaned in happiness at your actions and his hands slid up under your neck and he gripped your hair as his tongue became more willfully dominant. He swirled his tongue around yours as if it was the best thing he had ever taste, moaning uncontrollably at the feeling as his hips started to rock back into yours.

You both clung to each other for dear life, as if this was the only thing you ever wanted to feel again.

You two slowly found a rhythm of your own as your tongues danced around in heaven together and you were both already a moaning mess. After a few more laps he reluctantly pulled his lips off of yours and stared down into your bliss filled eyes as you both slightly panted.

You tried to lean up to capture his lips again.

But he smiled softly and leaned just far enough back to stop you.

He looked down at you with happy awe as he spoke.

“You’re amazin’ Y/N… I can’t believe I found ya…If ya let me? I’ll take care of ya from now on.” He said sweetly, leaning down and pushing his lips back onto yours for another slow, sweet, kiss.

He leaned back and stared deeply into your eyes for your answer.

You smiled, looking up at him in happy awe. You brought your hand up to caress his face as you looked up at him so happy and in love at that moment.

“Daryl, I want nothing more than that… Nothing more than you…” You said, smiling wider as you watch his small smile returning to his lips.

He nodded and pushed his lips back to yours, pushing his tongue happily back into your mouth and swirling it around yours, so deep and passionately.

You moaned happily and melted into his kiss, letting his tongue take you wherever it wanted to go.

You felt his hand run down the side of your body as his tongue worked on you, bringing it to the hem of your shirt. He slowly lifted it slightly and ran his hand up and down your bare skin.

You moaned happily into his kiss at his actions, pulling your lips off of his and looking up at him with loving need.

“Please, Daryl… I want to feel all of you.” You said, looking up at him telling him everything you wanted, no needed, with just a look.

He smiled sweetly and nodded, giving your lips a short kiss before pushing his body back onto his knees, kneeling over you, in between your legs. He brought his hands to the hem of your shirt and began to pull it up. You sat up and held your arms over your head, smiling happily as you felt him free you of it as he ripped it off of you, throwing it behind the pillow. He smiled at the sight of your naked breasts and half-naked body beside him.

He looked down and began to unbutton his sleeveless flannel shirt. Your hands came to land over his and he looked into your eyes.

You smiled and shook your head at him.

“Don’t. Let me do it.” You said.

He smirked a little at your willingness, something darker in his eyes as he nodded and dropped his hands to the sides of his body. You smiled and nodded, licking your lips as your attention turned toward the buttons of his shirt. You popped them open one by one, more eager with each button until you popped open the last one and his shirt fell open.

You looked at his bare chest and smiled, pushing your hands up and down it in your own world as you enjoyed the feeling and the view. His muscular chest and stomach were enough to make you moan slightly as you rubbed it up and down with fervor.

Daryl cleared his throat and your eyes ran up to his, slightly embarrassed as his smirk widened as he watched you get lost in his body.

“Sorry.” You said, blushing a little as you looked up into his eyes.

He smirked and huffed, looking back down at you happily.

“Don’t be. I like the way ya want me.” He said, leaning over to kiss your lips again.

You melted into his lips and you pushed your hands up his shoulders and pushed off his shirt. You ran your hands immediately to his back and felt the scar tissue on it. You immediately pulled your lips off of his and looked up at him with sadness as your fingertips trailed his scars.

He looked down at you, his eyes sad for a moment as he spoke, his hands coming to the small of your bareback.

“I told ya my dad was an asshole.” He said, keeping his eyes locked on yours.

You nodded, sadness entering your eyes, looking up at him knowingly.

“I know the feeling.” You said.

He looked over at you and brought his fingertips to trace the scar on your collarbone, the one you had shown him the first night you met. He looked over at it with understanding, tracing it lightly and with love, looking back into your eyes.

“I know ya do.” He said, leaning over to softly kiss the scar.

He leaned back and looked deep into your eyes, so serious for a moment.

“I ain’t ever gonna let anythin’ like that happen to ya ever again, Y/N.” He said, tracing the scar again.

You nodded, looking over at him in awe as you heard his words.

You traced his scars again and stared back at him.

“I won’t either, Daryl.” You said, your eyes innocent and honest as the lantern light danced upon his gorgeous face.

You ran your hands up to cup his face and smiled up at him.

“So, we take care of each other then, deal?” You asked, smiling up at him.

He smiled softly, taking you in as if you were the most precious thing and nodded.

“Deal. We’ll take care of each other, Y/N.” He said, caressing the side of your face as you cupped his.

He looked down your body and his eyes hit your naked breasts, feeling your hard nipples brush up against his chest. His sweet smile disappeared at the feeling and he stared them down with want.

You noticed his change of mood and followed his gaze down. You smiled to yourself and slowly ran your nipples up and down his chest again a few more times, careful to only trace them slightly as you teased him.

“So, Daryl Dixon. Just how do you plan to take care of me, tonight?” You asked, looking back up at him with a big smile.

His eyes flitted to yours and got darker as he noticed you were teasing him.

“Oh, I’ll show ya, Y/N.” He said in a husky voice, with bold lust filled eyes, a look you had been longing to see for some time now.

His hand ran down to your sternum and he pushed you back.

“Lay back.” He said.

You followed his lead and let him push you back down onto the sleeping bag with his hand on your sternum. You smiled happily as you felt your head hit the pillow and watched as his hand ran slowly down your naked chest, his index finger stopping in between your breasts and tapping the space. He looked up at you with dark curiosity as he spoke.

“Tell me, Y/N… Ya ever been with a man before?” He asked, tilting his head to the side with dark eyes.

You ran your hands back up to his chest, looking at them as they rubbed it up and down, each time running down lower and lower on his stomach toward the button of his jeans.

“No one like you… No one who ever made me…” You flitted your eyes back to his, looking up at him vulnerably.

He nodded in understanding and brought both of his hands suddenly down onto your breasts. He cupped them roughly and slowly as he leaned his body back over yours, ghosting his face with yours as he took in your reaction to his touch.

You moaned immediately at his rough touch and your hands ran back to his back as you held onto him.

“Oh, Daryl…” You moaned, looking up into his eyes with pure want as he played with you.

“Yeah? Ya like that?” He asked, softly, his lips ghosting yours as his hands massaged your breasts harder.

You nodded silently as you bit your lip.

His fingers suddenly came up and pinched your nipples harshly, causing you to buck up and groan loudly in surprise.

He smirked and nodded, repeating his actions before running his index finger and middle finger up and down your nipples on either side of it.

“That’s right, Y/N… Don’t be shy… I want ya to enjoy it… Fully.” He said with a dark smirk as his hands caressed you.

You nodded rapidly your entire body already on fire for him at his touch.

He smiled at your obedience and nodded in reaction.

“Good. Now… I want ya to lay back and enjoy yourself… I’m gonna help ya make up for lost time.” He said with a dark smirk.

He leaned back up over you and trailed his hands down to your stomach and to the button of your pants. He popped them open and unzipped you. He then crawled out of your open legs slightly and brought your right leg over to meet your left. His hands came to the hem of your pants and he tugged on them.

“God damn boys pretending to be men, can’t even get a good woman like you off?” He asked as if he were talking to himself in his head as he watched his hands pull down your pants and panties off of your ass.

You were heaving heavily as you helped him, pushing your palms to the ground and using the leverage to lift your ass up as he pulled them off of you. He smiled darkly to himself a moment and fully stripped them off your ass. Once he was done you slowly brought it back down to the earth, your heart beating so fast as he stripped you of both your pants and panties, pulling them all the way down to your ankles and helping you out of them. When he was done he whipped them back across the tent and turned his attention back to you.

“Spread those beautiful legs again, Y/N. I’ll show ya how it’s done.” He said, with a playful smirk.

You nodded, your breathing heavy and your eyes anxious, not sure what to expect next. You obeyed and pushed your right leg up and over again and pushed both feet to the earth as you opened your legs to him, completely naked and vulnerable now to him.

He looked up at your nervous eyes as he pushed his arms down, scooping them under each of your thighs. He kissed the side of your left thigh sweetly and looked up at you.

“Don’t worry, Y/N… I promise this is gonna make ya feel amazin’.” He said.

He locked eyes with yours as he left kisses down your thigh until he reached your pussy. He looked down at it and then back up at you, who was looking down at him with anxious eyes as he took you in.

He nuzzled his nose around it and inhaled, moaning to himself as he closed his eyes a moment. His eyes locked onto yours again.

“Ya smell so fuckin’ sweet, Y/N… I bet ya taste amazin’ too…” He said, softly tickling the tip of his tongue up and down your folds, making just enough contact to give you a taste of what was to come.

“Oh my god…” You whispered, feeling the most amazing sensation at his tongue’s action.

He smirked and nudged his nose up at you.

“Let’s see…” He said and looked back down focusing all his attention on your pussy.

He tickled your folds again with his tip, running his tip up to your clit this time and playfully tickling that too, causing your to buck up and gasp in surprise. Daryl smiled at his success and kissed it. He ran kisses down your folds until he got to your entrance and slowly pushed his tongue into the shallow end of your folds. He lapped up your folds, taking your clit softly into his lips as he kissed it lightly before kissing his way back down your folds. He looked up at saw you looking down at him with a look of blissful surprise, unable to move or make a sound as you felt the most intense thing you had to date.

He growled as he kissed your folds hungrily, pushing his tongue into them and wiggling it around playfully.

“Oh god yes…” You groaned, gritting your teeth with anticipation as you felt the most amazing feeling vibrating through you.

“Not god, darlin’… Daryl…” He said playfully before he kissed your folds again and pushed his tongue inside you.

“Oh, fuck!” You groaned loudly, your body arching swiftly up to meet his tongue, which playfully started to wiggle around deep inside you.

Your hand instinctually came to the back of his head and you pushed him further into you as your hips started to rock up and down onto his tongue. He noticed and looked up to see you with your eyes closed whimpering softly to yourself as you gave into his tongue, loving the feeling.

He groaned happily at seeing you enjoying it and his tongue began to swirl around inside you faster, every so often wiggling wilding up and down inside you as his hands gripped the sides of your ass harshly.

You rocked your hips up and down onto his tongue as your hand gripped his hair and the back of his head every so often as you hit up into his lips, loving the amazing feeling. His tongue dove around wildly inside you, every so often moaning into you, causing you to buck up again with pleasure and whimper his name. You started to moan uncontrollably rocking up and down onto his tongue with more intent.

Daryl looked up and noticed your contorted concentrated face as you rocked up and down faster. He could taste more of you with each pass of his tongue, he knew you were close. He swirled his tongue around you more wildly than before, giving you all he had as his right hand came up and slowly began to rub up and down the side of your pussy, putting all the right kinds of pressure next to your clit.

“Oh, fuck!” You cried out, your eyes opening and locking with his, a look of pure desperation in your eyes as he started to make you climb.

He pulled his tongue out of you and ran it up under your clit as his hand rubbed up and down next to it. You kissed it, this time roughly, swirling your tongue around it and moaning into you, his eyes never leaving yours.

“Yes… Oh, yes…” You whimpered, feeling a high hitting you that you had never experienced before.

Daryl gave you what he knew you needed and he started to flick his tongue rapidly from the bottom of your clit as his hand came down to your folds and he pushed his index and middle finger inside you.

His fingers pumped in and out of you rapidly as his tongue fucked your clit so good, flicking it rapidly as he moaned, staring up at you. Your eyes shot shut and your body arched up as you felt the new sensation. You rocked your hips up and down faster and faster onto him until his tongue made you cum for it.

“Oh, fuck!?!” You cried out, your body seizing up onto his tongue and his fingers.

Daryl growled and his lips latched onto your clit, sucking on it harshly as his fingers slammed their way as far into you as they could and help themselves there.

“Oh, fuck yeah!” You cried out again, looking down at him in disbelief as you felt your orgasm running through every cell of your body.

He softly kissed your clit a few times and slowly pumped his fingers in and out of you again as he watched you experience your high, your eyes looking down at him with such disbelief of the pleasure he had created.

You were breathing heavy and your hand massaged his hair lovingly as you slowly came down, dropping your hips after a moment and your body falling to the ground as you closed your eyes and prolonged the feeling with your memory. You felt him kiss your clit one more time and his fingers come out of you.

He crawled back over your and scooped you back into his arms, causing you to open your hazy eyes and smile up at him as he pushed his body back on top of yours. You moaned happily at the feeling of his full weight dropping on top of you and at the sight of his lips slowly coming back to yours.

He ghosted his lips with yours and smiled, looking your blissed-out face over as he did. His eyes came back to yours and he smiled wider as you smiled hazily back up at him.

“Ya like that, Y/N?” He asked, nudging his nose up into yours playfully.

You smiled and nodded, your hands coming to the back of his head and massaging his hair lovingly.

“Oh yeah… I liked that, Daryl.” You said, pushing your lips boldly up into his and pushing your tongue into his mouth.

He groaned, closing his eyes as he felt you take control of his tongue and swirl it around lovingly.

You moaned and did the same, closing your eyes as you enjoyed his deep, loving, kiss. You laid back after a minute and looked up at him with a hazy smile as your hands massaged his hair.

He looked down at you and smiled a blissful, happy, smile.

“I knew you’d taste sweet, Y/N… So, fuckin’ sweet… Like everythin’ else about ya.” He said, leaning down to plant another epic kiss on your lips.

You smiled, closing your eyes and opening your mouth letting him back in. You swirled around his tongue more passionately than before, rubbing your hand up and down his shoulders and back with more and more need with each pass of your tongue. He noticed your eagerness and slowly pulled his tongue out of you, looking down into your eyes which were begging for him again. He smiled and nudged his nose into yours as he spoke.

“Ya wanna see how much I want ya too, Y/N?” He asked, his cock screaming at him at this point for any relief to the huge hardon he had for you.

You looked up at him with that same hazy smile and nodded, so ready for whatever he had next for you.

He smiled wider and kissed your lips one more time before pivoting his body slightly to the left. He grabbed your left wrist and pulled it down off of his shoulders. He brought your hand down in between your bodies and put it on top of his clothed cock, which was throbbing so hard for you.

You looked up at him with wide eyes as you felt how big he was and how much he wanted you, making you instantly wet for him again.

He nuzzled his nose around yours and closed his eyes.

“That’s how much I need ya, Y/N…” He whispered, completely under your spell.

You rubbed it up and down slowly as you looked up at him with innocent need, biting your lip as you started to rock your hips up and down.

“I need you too, Daryl. Please be with me? Please… fuck me.” You said the last part hesitantly as you tried to be bold and tell him what you wanted.

His eyes shot open and he smiled, his eyes darkening at your words. He nodded and kissed your lips before leaning back and staring into you.

“Oh yeah, I’ll fuck ya, Y/N. I’ll fuck ya real fuckin’ good. That’s a promise, darlin’.” He said his eyes and voice growing darker with every sentence.

He sat back on his knees and climbed to his feet, in between your open legs. He kicked out of his boots and kicked them to the back of him and off the sleeping bag. He stared down at you, looking into your loving and innocent eyes as you watched him. His hands came to the button of his pants and he smirked when your eyes ran down to it and you bit your lip with a look of happy anticipation. He unbuttoned his pants and unzipped himself. He pushed his pants down off of his hips and pushed them down past his knees. He stood back up and kicked out of them, kicking them behind him towards his boots.

He looked back down at you and noticed you taking in his cock, your eyes wide but also looking at it with excitement. He brought his hand to it and gripped it, rubbing it up and down as you watched him, turning him on even more. He growled deep in his throat as he pumped himself a few more times before kneeling back down and crawling into you.

He nudged his knees under your inner thighs and adjusted himself until he was comfortably hovering over you. His cock was in his hand and he brought it to your pussy, running his tip slowly up and down your folds. He watched his actions and groaned slightly.

“So, fuckin’ ready for me.” He said as if to himself, loving the feeling of how wet you were for him.

He slightly dipped his tip into your folds and ran them up and down, staying in the shallow end. He looked up at you and saw you looking down at his cock, breathing heavy, your eyes hazy and your palms pushed down onto the ground, ready to steady your body.

You looked up into his eyes and he smiled softly for a second as he brought his tip to your entrance.

“Ya ready for me?” He asked.

You nodded rapidly and smiled softly back.

He nodded back and then turned his attention back to his cock. He slowly pushed his cock inside you, groaning and closing his eyes at how good you felt.

“So, fucking tight!” He growled to himself as he continued to push himself inside.

You moaned in happy disbelief, closing your eyes and groaning as he filled you further. He was bigger than any man you had been with and he felt so fucking good!

“Oh, god… Daryl?” You groaned, in happy confusion.

Daryl noticed and slowly pushed his body back on top of yours, pushing his forearms to the sides of your face as his body’s weight fell on top of you. He held himself in place, halfway into you, noticing your contorted face as you took him in.

His lips came to yours and he kissed them, frozen inside you.

You opened your eyes at the feel of his kiss and your hands wrapped around his back. He looked down at you with happy concern.

“Are ya alright?” He asked, not moving until he got an answer.

You nodded, running your fingertips up and down his back.

“Yeah, I’m okay… Keep going.” You said, adjusting your hips as you started to slowly rock up and down onto his cock on your own, finding your own way.

He smiled wider and kissed you, pushing his tongue into your mouth and grabbing hold of yours and swirled it around so deep and slow. You moaned happily at the feeling of his passionate kiss, pulling him further into you and swirled your tongue deeper around his. Your tongues swirled around each other’s faster and deeper as he sunk into you slowly pulling his cock nearly out of you and then back in, stopping where you had groaned in pain before. He did this a few more times before he felt you getting wetter and slowly started to test your boundaries.

Your lips fell back off of his the instant he started and you arched your head back and your body up willingly into his.

“Oh, yeah… Mmm…” You moaned, getting used to him and starting to love the feeling of him as he went deeper inside you.

He kissed your neck sweetly as he started to rock back and forth inside of you, getting deeper with each thrust as you opened up for him.

You started to feel amazing as he slowly began to fuck you. You moaned and groaned to him as he hit into you, gripping his back and pulling him closer into as his tongue made love to your neck. The combination of the senses was amazing. You rocked up and down against his hips, finding his rhythm, creating an even more amazing feeling as you felt him slide further into you.

“Oh… Oh yeah…” You moaned happily, closing your eyes and smiling happily as you started to rock up and down onto his cock faster and with more need.

He noticed and growled into your neck, kissing it roughly one more time before pulling his lips off of you and hovering his face over you to take in your reaction.

He hit into you quickly a few times, pushing further into you still, causing you to cry out in pleasure.

“Yeah? Ya like that, Y/N?” He asked with a smirk as he repeated himself.

“Oh, yeah! Don’t stop!” You cried out, forcing your eyes open to look up into his eyes.

You looked up at him with pure need and a look of awe at how he was making you feel.

He smiled down at you with the same look for a second before a look of determination washed over his face.

“Oh, don’t worry darlin’ I won’t stop till I give ya what ya want.” He said, pushing his lips to yours harshly for a second before staring back down into your eyes as his hips started a faster pace.

“Oh, Daryl…” You moaned happily as he started to grind into you so hard and so good.

He groaned and continued his fast pace, pushing his hands into your hair and gripping at it as he gave you what you needed. He concentrated and hit into you hard and fast, groaning here and there as his big cock hit into you.

“So, fucking good…” He growled to himself as he stared you down, so turned on by everything about you and the feeling of your tight, wet, pussy around his cock.

He finally pushed all of himself inside you and hit your hilt, causing you to gasp in shocked pleasure.

“That’s right, Y/N… Ya love that don’t ya?” He growled, hitting into it with fervor as he stretched you out in the best of ways.

“Oh fuck… yes…” You groaned, rocking your hips up faster into his to match his rhythm.

Daryl groaned and hit into you harder still at the feeling.

“Oh, yeah Y/N… just like that…” He growled.

He slammed down into you and you rock up hitting his hips and then he slammed right back into you. You two created the most amazing friction you had ever felt and you started to feel yourself climbing to a high you had never known before.

You whimpered with every hit he gave you and he noticed the confused look in your eyes, knowing that you were close.

“That’s right, Y/N…” He growled, hitting into you faster still.

You moaned loudly and shut your eyes, concentrating on what was coming.

He fucked you hard and fast, slamming his cock into faster and faster until he slammed into your core a few more rapid times and you came so hard for him.

“Oh, fuck!! Daryl!!” You cried out, your body spasming underneath him as you came as hard as you ever had, your pussy convulsing tightly over him.

“Shit, Y/N…” Daryl growled at the feeling and the sight of you cumming for him.

He couldn’t hold out, he jackhammered into your convulsing pussy faster and faster until he slammed into your hilt and exploded deep inside you.

“Oh, fuck, yeah…” He growled as he shut his eyes and came inside you, loving the feeling of everything about you.

He held himself inside you a moment as he felt the orgasm run through him. He opened his eyes and stared into your eyes, which were looking up at him in shocked awe as you both rode out the amazing feeling you had both created. His body shook and he slowly hit into you a few more times causing you to whimper happily.

He held himself inside of you for a few more seconds before giving you a long, slow, kiss and then pulling out of you and rolling over to lay beside you.

You looked over at him with a happy smile as you both panted away your highs. He looked over at you with a satisfied smile and nudged his nose up at you.

“How was that?” He asked with a big grin, the biggest one you had seen yet on his gorgeous face.

You laughed and turned into him, cuddling into his body. You laid your head on his shoulder and smiled wider when you felt his arm quickly wrap around your body, securing you into him. You trailed your fingertips around his chest and swirled it around his heart, loving the feeling of it beating quickly because of you. You looked up at him with pure love and awe as you spoke.

“That was…” You smiled to yourself as you watched your fingertips trail his chest, trying to find the words.

“That was amazing Daryl. You make me feel like I’ve never felt before… about anyone.” You said venturing a vulnerable look up into his happy eyes.

“Do I really get to keep you?” You asked.

He smiled wider still and nodded.

“Yeah, ya get to keep me, Y/N. I don’t want to be anywhere but right here with you.” He said, his face and his eyes turning serious as he stared down at you.

He gulped, his right hand coming to your chin to lift it up as he ghosted his lips with yours.

“I want to be the one to take care of ya, Y/N. And I will take care of ya, just like a woman needs a man to. That I promise.” He said, pushing his lips softly back to yours for a sweet kiss.

When he was done you smiled happily up at him and sighed.

“I think I’m falling in love with you, Daryl.” You admitted, finally saying what you had been feeling for him.

He smiled happily, taking you in before looking deep into your eyes and saying, “I’m already there, darlin’…”

And then he leaned down and pushed his lips back to yours.

You sighed and melted into his kiss and his body so happy that you had found this amazing man. You couldn’t wait to spend the rest of your days with him. You couldn’t believe you had found such a great man on one of the worst days of your life. You didn’t know how that worked, but you thanked whatever high power there was that you had. You two spent the rest of the night exploring every part of each other and you spent the rest of your days with his hand in yours. You were his and he was yours. Just as you both knew it should be. And that is the story of how Daryl Dixon saved you, in every way.


End file.
